


When we met

by Camren_Is_Real (orphan_account)



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Camren_Is_Real
Summary: Lauren is a 16 year old student auditioning for X Factor when she meets a girl who she didn't expect to change her life
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 5





	When we met

Lauren was in the Miami airport waiting with her family to fly to where the X Factor was being held when she caught a glimpse of a tanned figure with what the green eyed Cuban figured was her family, then the tanned Cuban's parents walked off somewhere

"Dad, I'm gonna go over to that girl" The taller Cuban said then her father nodded and Lauren walked over to the girl

"Kaki!" A younger girl around 5 yelled then hid behind the brown eyed girl who had caught Lauren's eyes

"Can I help you?" She asked

"I couldn't help but notice your parents walked away so I just wanted to give you some company if you wanted" Lauren said flipping her hair to the side with her hand "I'm Lauren"

"Camila, and that's really sweet of you" Camila said "And this is my little sister Sofia"

Lauren then sat down and they began talking then the plane arrived and Camila's parents came back, the two teens where at different sides of the plane but as soon as they landed they found each other and Camila ran at Lauren giving her a koala hug nearly knocking the slightly older Cuban off balance, this caused both families to watch the interaction, Lauren pushed Camila up a little to get a better grip on the younger one then began walking

"Don't drop me!!!" Camila squealed then the green eyed Cuban let Camila back on her two feet safely, Camz still had her arms around the older Cuban's neck and she couldn't help but stare into the emerald green-greyish eyes 

"We should probably get going" Lauren said turning away with reddened cheeks

The two families made it to the studio in time and had minutes to spare, they began to get along

"So, Lauren do you know what you're going to sing??" Camila asked the older teen

"Um.. I'm singing If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys, and you?"

"Skyscraper by Demi Lovato" 

"Lauren Jag- Uh.."

"It's how-re-gui" Lauren corrected the crew member 

"Your on now" She said

"Good luck Lo" Camz said and hugged the older one

\---  
After both girls had sang they were took out and was waiting

"I can't believe they done you over! You sounded like a raspy angel!" Camz exclaimed wrapping her arms around the green eyed Latina's neck

"I-... You done amazing as well Camz" Lauren mumbled, blushing

"Camz?" Camila asked confused 

"Di..Did you not like that?" The Cuban-American stammered, nervous and hoping she didn't fuck up because she was beginning to like spending time with the smaller girl

"No! I like it, it's unique! Most people just call me Mila" The Cuban-Mexican responded

"Um Hi, Can we sit with you guys?" A pair of girls asked to which Lauren and Camila nodded

"I'm Dinah Jane Hansen, some people just call me Finah" The taller girl said

"I'm Normani Kordei" The slightly smaller one said

"I'm Lauren Jauregui and This is Camila Cabello" Lauren spoke

"I can introduce myself thank you" Camz spoke pouting

"You'd talk their ears off Camz" 

"EXCUSE ME!" Camila exclaimed before tackling the older Cuban

"Camz!" Lo yelled laughing

"Are you a couple!?" Dinah said her eyes lighting up 

"What!? NO! I only see Lolo as a friend" Camila raised her voice, Lauren's throat started to tighten and she was on the blink of shedding tears 

"I.. Ehem.. I'll be right back.." Lauren said before getting up and leaving, hearing Camila say that broke Lauren but she didn't understand why


End file.
